Crimson Tears
by Black Dragon of the Bayou
Summary: Beast Boy struggles to cope with the fact that he and the Titans can't revive Terra. During this trying time a string of violent, bloody murders terrorize Jump City. Can Beast Boy get it together in order to help the Titans bring down this new threat? War


_A/N:** What is up people? It's been a while since I've posted something in this section and I apologize to all those who've been waiting patiently for updates on other stories. They will come, eventually. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little fic I dreamt up one dark night. Just a warning, it does contain a lot of gore in the later chapters (I may have to up the rating) and does contain some romance (just a warning to all you "shippers" or pair-lovers or whatever, DON'T SUGGEST ANY PAIRINGS! Your pleas will fall on deaf ears.) This fic takes place a couple of months after the series finale. Enjoy!**_

Crimson Tears

By: Black Dragon of the Bayou

Chapter One

"Thank you for coming here Detective, especially on such short notice. How is your wife, sir?"

The middle-aged detective, in his early forties with graying blonde hair, nodded his head to the on-duty police officer. "She's fine…but apparently your victim isn't." He looked down at the gruesome sight before him in the dark parking garage. Blood was everywhere for a ten foot radius; fingers and toes were scattered everywhere around the poorly lit area. He looked down the pale, lifeless body, noticing the multiple stab wounds in the chest and stomach. "What do we know?"

The young officer, a woman in her early twenties, shook her head. "Nothing…all we know is that whoever did this was _very_ disturbed." She lifted up the bottom part of the white cloth that was covering the victim carefully.

The detective looked down and his face contorted into a look of disgust. "Castrated the poor fella…any ID on this guy?"

"Jared Wallace, sir. Just got out of the slammer for child molestation and drug charges."

The man grabbed at his chin, as if he were in deep thought. "Not so poor after all…How many victims did he have?"

"I was able to look up the file from my car. Only two, thank God. One's going to school in Italy now and the other passed away in a car crash a year ago."

"I see. Collect whatever's left of the body and take it to the coroner's for a full autopsy. I'll check on the scholar in Italy just to make sure that checks out."

"Yes, sir."

The detective nodded to the young officer and some others who were there collecting evidence and the like before heading back to his car. _Three murders in less than months…Jump City hasn't seen anything like this in a while. And all in the same brutal, ruthless style, no less. How are they all connected?_

**_Titan Tower, the Next Morning_**

It was a rare occurrence indeed. Beast Boy had managed to be the first of the young Titans to awaken. He walked out of his mess of a room with a T-shirt and a pair of boxers on and trudged into the kitchen. He was still pretty tired from last night's crime-stopping. They prevented four bank robberies, two kidnappings and stopped a shipment of cocaine. Not bad for a bunch of kids.

Beast Boy sighed as he opened the cupboard to find some instant oatmeal. Life for the Titans had gotten a bit boring since they brought down the Brotherhood of Evil. Sure they still had some remnants of the group in various areas, but with the help of Titans East and a slew of their other friends, they were able to keep them under control. Even Jinx and her old HIVE comrades had toned down on their criminal activity, save the occasional extravagant prank or small-time burglary. _Dude, it HAS gotten boring around here. No creepy Slade appearances, no raging demon inside of Raven, no jealous sister of Starfire, no Brother Blood, not even a freakin' trace of the Brotherhood! What am I gonna do now? What am I gonna do without her…_

"What's up Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy turned around to see his buddy Cyborg standing behind him, a somewhat tired expression on his face.

"Nothin' really, Cy. Just cooking some oatmeal, I guess."

"I got ya. I'm going downtown this morning to shoot some hoops. Wanna come along?"

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna take it easy today."

Cyborg nodded in understanding. "Alright…but you know where to find me if you change your mind."

The robotic teen walked out of the main living area as soon as Robin and Starfire arrived in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Starfire yawned and stretched before responding. "Good morning, Beast Boy. Did you sleep well last night?"

Beast Boy seemed a bit hesitant with his answer. "Um…yeah." He looked over at Robin and Starfire, who were holding hands and standing very close. "How about you guys?"

Starfire blushed a bit and grinned, while Robin did the same.

"Actually Beast Boy…we didn't get that much sleep." Robin broke up the awkward pause that had taken hold and laughed nervously. "Starfire and I are going out to the mall later. Interested?"

Beast Boy smiled but shook his head. "No thanks, I have some things I want to do today."

Robin shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't bug Raven too much today. I think it's her time of the month, you know."

Beast Boy cringed a little while Starfire blinked at her boyfriend innocently, not exactly understanding what he meant.

"Just be sure to lockdown the Tower if you decide to go anywhere, OK?" Robin again broke an awkward silence in the room.

"Sure."

Robin and Starfire bid farewell to Beast Boy then went about their day. With his oatmeal now stone cold, he decided to skip the rest of breakfast to do one of his favorite activities: channel surfing.

**_Good Morning, this is Mitch Harris with some of the top stories this morning: Lawmakers plan to debate a tough clean fuel bill today in the House of Representatives; Oil companies are up in arms about the bill saying that it will…._**

Beast Boy stared blankly at the TV as Raven entered the room already in her full attire. "Hey, Beast Boy."

"Hiya, Raven."

The girl floated over to the couch and sat on the opposite end. "Where's Cyborg?"

"Out…he went to the Y to play ball."

Raven nodded. "Robin and Star?"

"Going to the mall. They invited me to tag along but I decided not to."

The girl shook her head. "They're so happy together it's almost sickening."

"Yeah."

**_In local news, yet another murder victim was found in a rarely used downtown parking garage last night. Jared Wallace, convicted child molester and drug trafficker, was found dead at about 11 PM last night by local police. Authorities say that the man had his fingers, toes and genitals cut off of his body and received multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen…._**

"Whoa...that's a pretty terrible way to die." Beast Boy said as he started to stir again.

"He had it coming."

"Maybe he did. But still, to have your, um, equipment cut off like that! That's just evil."

"Well, some of you men can't control that equipment…and the rest of you don't know how use it." Raven had a sinister smile on her face as she saw Beast Boy's face contort in a mix of surprise and bit of anger.

"Whatever. You have plans today too?"

"Nope."

"Ummmm…wanna go hang out?"

"Beast Boy…I don't hang out. _Ever. _You know that."

"Riiiight. Want me to set the alarm on my way out?"

"Go ahead. I'll be meditating most of the rest of the morning."

Beast Boy turned to leave before Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is…is there something wrong Beast Boy?"

The changeling was taken aback by her soft tone of voice. He was a bit more accustomed to her yelling at him than speaking to him.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!"

"_No,_ you're _not._"

"_Yes, _I _am._"

"Cut the crap, Beast Boy. Everyone's worried sick about you. You're not as energetic and happy as you used to be. You hardly crack jokes or spend nearly as much time on the Gamestation with Cy.Why won't you tell us what's wrong?Does this have to do with-"

Beast Boy whirled around to face Raven. "DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"

"WELL SOMEONE HAS TO! SHE'S GONE BEAST BOY, AND SHE ISN'T COMING BACK! GET THE HELL OVER IT AND LIVE YOUR LIFE!"

Raven calmed herself quickly as she saw Beast Boy starting to cry. "Beast Boy I'm-"

"It's cool. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Beast Boy moped toward the bathroom as Raven looked on, confused and concerned.

"I'm gonna go to the arcade later. I'll set the alarm when I do."

With that, he shut the door.

**I hope you all got what was going on there. If not, either I'm a bad writer or you all are bad readers. Here's guessing you all are pretty good readers. Any suggestions (besides pairings) are welcome and appreciated. Until next time, GOOD NIGHT NOW!**

**BDB…Bringing the world Crappy Fanfiction since 2004**


End file.
